


in limbo

by aretes



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Asian-American Experience, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Pining, Self-Discovery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aretes/pseuds/aretes
Summary: When Jaehyun arrives in Chicago, fresh out of Seoul, Johnny immediately takes him under his wing.or: a journey of finding yourself, and each other, in worlds where neither of you seem to belong
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	in limbo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a few notes before we begin:
> 
> a central theme of this fic is the asian-american experience. because of this, there are many non-asian characters and thus many ocs. it's also heavily inspired by my own experiences, stories, and thoughts growing up as an east-asian person in america, which are "true" for me but definitely not universal to asian-americans (or anyone living abroad), so please keep that in mind while reading. that being said, i do hope that there are moments that resonate with you all and i hope you can enjoy this (likely long-winded) journey :)

A minute into his first day at Greenmark High School, Jaehyun is convinced that no amount of studying back in Seoul could have prepared him for this. All summer he’d been worrying over the language, flipping through vocabulary flashcards and any English books he could get his hands on, but standing in the middle of the open lobby-like area, surrounded by incessant chattering and occasional squeals of delight, Jaehyun is too overwhelmed to even think. 

Since the bank had decided to send Jaehyun’s father to oversee the opening of the new Chicago branch back in April, Jaehyun had been preparing to move to the States. It came at a convenient time - it was his last year of middle school and influenced by her circle of well-off friends and their obsession with the SKY universities, Jaehyun’s mother had already been considering moving Jaehyun to an international school. The chance to study in America? Even better. There was no way they’d turn that down.

Lost in thought, Jaehyun doesn’t notice he’s standing in the middle of the swarming crowd until he’s nearly knocked over. Once he regains his balance, he turns around and bows to apologize out of habit. He catches himself before the Korean leaves his mouth though, awkwardly muttering “I’m sorry,” a beat too late. 

“Hey man, it’s no problem! I should be the one apologizing, I bumped into you, sorry about that.” Jaehyun looks up and is met with a blinding smile and crinkled eyes on a ridiculously small face, at least compared to the boy's towering height. If this was Seoul, he’d definitely be scouted by an entertainment company. “First day’s always hectic, huh?”

Jaehyun smiles hesitantly, desperately praying that this new boy doesn’t notice his fiercely blushing ears. “Yeah.”

“Are you new by the way?” The boy asks, face open with friendly curiosity.

Jaehyun nods.

“Yeah, I didn’t recognize your face so I thought you might be new! I’m John by the way, but everyone calls me Johnny.”

Jaehyun takes Johnny’s outstretched hand, shaking it and hoping his palms aren’t clammy. “Jaehyun.” he hesitates before continuing, “but you can call me Jay if that’s too hard, sorry?” It comes out like a question.

Johnny frowns slightly before his face lights up again with that brilliant smile. “Don’t apologize for your name! It’s Korean right? I’m Korean too actually, although I don’t really speak it well since I’ve lived here my whole life.”

Jaehyun’s smile is more genuine this time, and he lets out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding since he’d stepped off the plane and had been quickly and completely surrounded by unfamiliar features on unfamiliar faces. Just knowing that there’s someone here who looks like him, who might understand the Korean in him, is a relief. “I just moved here from Seoul over the summer.”

“That’s so cool! How do you like it here compared to Seoul? I’ve only been once when I was really little.”

Jaehyun thinks for a moment before answering, “It’s different. I haven’t been here long enough to say, we’ll see how today goes?”

Johnny laughs even though Jaehyun hadn’t tried to be funny. “Yeah definitely. What’s your schedule?”

Jaehyun is about to say that he doesn’t know, he’s supposed to go to Administration, when a loud voice shouts “Johnny Suh my man!”

Both boys turn to see a brown-haired boy push through the crowd, affectionately clapping Johnny on the back once he reaches them. 

“How was your summer my dude? I haven’t seen you in weeks!”

“Not my fault you were off in Costa Rica. You missed Sean’s pool party, it was so lit,”

The other boy shakes his head, but is still grinning. “Nah, no way Sean’s party beat mine. Oh!” He notices Jaehyun standing awkwardly by Johnny. “Who’s this?”

“This is Jaehyun, he just moved here from Korea this summer.” Something in Jaehyun feels warm when Johnny chooses to forgo “Jay” as a nickname. “Jaehyun, this is Connor.”

“Hey man, nice to meet you.” Connor smiles, warmth reaching his blue eyes.

Jaehyun smiles shyly and shakes his hand. 

Before he can think of an appropriate response though, a group of five or so other boys weave through the crowd behind Connor, greeting Johnny with claps on the back and elaborate handshakes.

Feeling bewildered, Jaehyun smiles politely, shaking hands and introducing himself to each newcomer. He tries to commit their names to memory: there’s Connor’s twin Nolan, Matthew with the green eyes, Sean with parties that allegedly rival Connor’s, and a few other boys from the school swim team, which Johnny also seems to be on. 

Despite the unfamiliarity of the whole situation, Jaehyun perks up at the mention of sports. He’s always loved P.E. classes back in Seoul and had been looking forward to the American high school sports he’d always heard of. Nolan, it turns out, is on the basketball team and starts chatting with Jaehyun about fall tryouts. 

“Only two seniors graduated last year, so the tryouts will be tough, but you should definitely come out. Coach is always looking for some new blood.”

Jaehyun nods, reminding himself to search up the phrase “new blood” when he gets a chance. 

“By the way, are you a junior?” Nolan asks.

Jaehyun shakes his head. “I’m coming in as a sophomore. Middle school in Korea has three years.”

“Oh that’s cool. Matthew here’s a sophomore too. The rest of us, Johnny, Connor, and I, are juniors this year.”

“Year of testing hell.” Connor adds, rolling his eyes and sighing dramatically. “What classes are you taking, Jaehyun?”

“Oh,” Jaehyun fumbles to open his email on his new phone. “I’m supposed to go to Administration to find out my schedule.”

“I can take you,” Johnny offers, smiling at Jaehyun, “I have a course change to make so I have to go there sometime in the next few days anyway. See you guys during lunch?”

The boys wave as Johnny and Jaehyun wind through the crowd, bigger and louder than before now that it’s closer to the first bell. Several students greet Johnny enthusiastically as they make their way towards a set of double doors. 

_ He seems really popular _ , Jaehyun thinks as they enter the hallway beyond the set of doors. It’s quieter, but only marginally, as a line of students stretches down the hallway from what seems to be the counseling office. Johnny leads him past the waiting students to a tall desk where a woman is sitting behind a computer, phone in hand. Johnny waits patiently until she hangs up and greets them with a bright smile. 

“Hello boys, how can I help you?”

“This is Jaehyun,” Johnny introduces. “He’s a new student from Seoul and he’s looking for his schedule.”   


“What’s your last name sweetie?” 

“Jung,” answers Jaehyun.

The lady clicks on her computer. “Could you spell that for me?”

“J-u-n-g,” Jaehyun does his best to articulate clearly. 

“And your first name?”

“Jaehyun. J-a-e-h-y-u-n.”

The lady smiles. “I got you. Wait here for a second while I go print your schedule.”

As she walks towards the printer room, Jaehyun gestures towards the line. “What is that for?”

Johnny follows his hand. “Oh, that’s for changing classes. A lot of people want to see a counselor to change their schedule around, or things like that.”

“Oh. Don’t you have to do that?”

Johnny shakes his head and rummages around in his backpack before triumphantly pulling out a piece of paper and waving it at Jaehyun. “I just need to switch a class so I just need to turn in this request form.”

The lady returns and hands Jaehyun his schedule. “Here you go honey. Do you also need a campus map?”

Jaehyun nods and thanks her for the map as Johnny drops off his form. Walking back out the doors, Jaehyun tries to figure out where his first class is, comparing the numbers on his schedule and the map given to him.

“Here, hand me that, I’ll help.” Jaehyun hands the papers to Johnny, ears flushing red again. 

“Nice! You have science with Main. I had him last year, he’s really fun, although Chem isn’t really my thing.” Johnny wrinkles his nose at the mere thought. “I can walk you to the science building, I have English in the next building over.”

Jaehyun smiles gratefully and pockets his schedule. Johnny, he realizes, is exceptionally good at making him feel comfortable. No wonder he’s so popular. For some reason, Jaehyun doesn’t like the thought of that.  _ That’s ridiculous _ , he chides himself,  _ everyone else here knew him before you did. You have no right over him, he’s just been kind enough to take you under his wing. _

Lost in thought, Jaehyun doesn’t realize they’ve arrived until the shrill bell announcing 5 ‘til class starts rings. 

“Right on time!” Johnny grins at Jaehyun. “Here’s Main’s class. Hope you have a nice day, come find us during lunch!”

At that, Johnny departs for his classroom with a wave, leaving Jaehyun with a slow blush creeping up his cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/chensdaes)   
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.qa/chensdaes)


End file.
